<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dark Knight's Jester by TheDorkyTomboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176103">The Dark Knight's Jester</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDorkyTomboy/pseuds/TheDorkyTomboy'>TheDorkyTomboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:46:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDorkyTomboy/pseuds/TheDorkyTomboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harleen Quinzel/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dark Knight's Jester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce had been woken from a sound sleep by a loud thud coming from downstairs. He jumped out of bed and put a robe on over his pajamas as he made his way out of his room, towards the staircase. As he descended down the stairs he saw a silhouette of something flying across the window through the navy blue curtains. He walked up to the door and looked through the peephole, seeing that no one was there. He figured that it must have been a bird or something because an intruder would've tripped the alarm. Unless of course, they had known about it. But then again, those who know about the alarm would more than likely use the "back entrance" to the manor. Bruce started to make his way back up the stairs before he heard a knock at the door, he let out a big sigh and walked back over to the door and looked through the peephole again to see someone dressed up in a bat-suit similar to his, but without the cape. It also had an odd pixelated smile on the mask. He raised an eyebrow and decided this was probably a good time to go "downstairs". When he came back up he was in his bat-suit, ready for anything that his "visitor" had to offer. He then pressed a button on his cowl, turning on detective mode so he could see through the front door. They were still there, so he went upstairs to his room and went through his window to the roof. He went all the way to the edge so that he could get a better look at this person. He used detective mode again to see if he was able to find anything linking them to Arkham, but the person at the door must've caught on the the signal from the scanner and jammed it. Leaving Batman unable to see this person unless they came face-to-face. Batman figured that enough was enough, and jumped off the roof, landing on his feet behind the stranger. The stranger turned around, bending their head to the side.</p><p>"Who are you? What do you want with Bruce Wayne?" Batman asked bluntly.</p><p>The stranger started laughing, obviously using a voice mixer to hide what they truly sounded like. He mentally noted that they could possibly be easily identified by their voice, hence why it's hidden.</p><p>"Oh Bats, this visit had nothing to do with Bruce Wayne." Batman raised his eyebrow under his cowl. If they wanted nothing to do with Bruce Wayne, then why were they here. "I just came to get your attention." And with that, they dropped a smoke bomb and made their way out of there. Batman decided not to go after them, as he believed that if they were going to do something, it would've already been done.</p><p>Bruce couldn't stop thinking about that Batman wannabe from last night. Throughout his entire day he kept thinking of what motive they could've had and why they had wanted his attention. The fact that they had the pixelated smile on the mask made him believe that they were connected to the Joker somehow. And it would've explained why they had called him 'Batsy'. This whole situation confused him. If they had wanted his attention, why had they gone straight for Wayne Manor? Granted, it had worked. They definitely had gotten his attention. But did they know that he was Batman? Or did they just target Bruce Wayne because he's considered the most important man in Gotham. He figured he'd find out later, whenever they met again.</p><p>Whoever this person was came back the night after. Once again, catching the attention of Batman. They ended up standing face-to-face with each other as Batman was taking mental notes. They were about 5'7, thinner than the average person, had narrow shoulders and he wanted to say that they had a slightly curvy body underneath but it was hard to tell with the military-type gear that they were wearing. Somehow saying it even more blunt than before, Batman asked once again, "Who are you?"</p><p>They shook their head. "You really don't know? I didn't think that it'd take you this long to figure it out."</p><p>Batman's expression hadn't changed. He was expecting some sort of answer.</p><p>They sighed, "Alright Bats, we'll do it your way." They started walking closer, but they weren't close enough to where Batman was able to reach them. "I won't tell you who I am. But, I'll tell you what people call me."</p><p>"I, am the Arkham Knight." Then once again, they dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared.</p><p>Once they left, Batman received a message over the communicator in his ear. "Until next time, Bats."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>